Contando estrellas
by Mep
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN! Harrry y Ginny confiesan sus sentimientos....¿Dean? ahora vaga en el olvido. Lean! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

N/a: jejeje aquí viene otro fic-¡ Este si es de un solo cap. Empieza triste pero tiene un final feliz!  
  
/******************//******************************************************  
  
Contando estrellas:  
  
Salgo de la sala común con lagrimas en mis ojos. Odio sentirme así, vana y cobarde. Sentir que he dado todo de mí para que me engañen. Sentirme pequeña de nuevo cuando creía haber madurado ya hace mucho tiempo. Voy con rumbo al campo de quiddich donde se puedo ahogar mis penas, escoba en mano.  
  
Llevaba ya quien sabe que, un mes, desde que empeze oficialmente a andar con Dean. Y te juro que creí que por fin había encontrado quien me complementara en realidad, alguien que me tuviese a su lado y no me hiciese sufrir.  
  
Que equivocada estaba.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
¿Dean me acompañas al lago a caminar un rato?- le pregunte.  
  
¿Al lago? Ehh....no mira lo que pasa es que tengo cosas que hacer- me dijo.  
  
Recuerdo ahora que no note arrepentimiento alguno en sus ojos, ninguna de las veces que me negó su compañía o aquellas en las que decidió ignorar mis besos. Y debí darme cuenta desde aquel momento que algo andaba mal. Pero decidí hacerme la indiferente y creer que nuestra relación era ejemplo a seguir.  
  
Me levante con el sol en mi cara, hoy había juego de quiddich; Rawenclaw contra Hupplepuff. Todas mis amigas estaban super emocionadas, unas cuantas tenían su novio en Rawenclaw y a otras el simple echo de salir y disfrutar un poco del aire les hacia ilusión. Por mi parte, no era el novio ni el aire lo que me hacia ilusión. Era el echo de tener la oportunidad de disfrutar, aunque sea a lo lejos, de la sensación que me produce volar. Sentir que no tengo limites, sentirme capaz de sobrepasar las nubes. Sentirme de una manera u otra invencible. El viento acariciando mi cara. Sentirme no hay nada en este mundo que no pueda hacer.  
  
Ginny....Ginny ¿estas bien?- me dijo Karen. Ella siempre me a caído bien, es un poco rellenita, y tiene unos ojos grandes que siempre te dicen lo que piensan.  
  
Me sonroje un poco. Me produce tanta ilusión poder al menos ver a alguien volar que olvide que mis amigas todavía estaban conmigo. Karen, Marie y Susan me miran preocupadas.  
  
Lo siento; pensaba en volar de nuevo- dije como si fuera obvio, ofreciéndoles una pequeña sonrisa. Las tres se miraron entre si y me sonrieron . Sabían cuanto amaba poder volar.  
  
Bajamos a desayunar. Nos sentamos cerca del extremo que da con la mesa de profesores. Mis amigas comenzaron a hablar, y en realidad no preste mucha atención. Podía ver casi al centro como Ron y Hermione peleaban como siempre, Harry los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en los labios. Sabia como yo, que al final no importase que aquellos dos quedarían juntos.  
  
Harry de repente voltio la cara hacia mi lado, y me sonroje un poco bajo su mirada; después de todo me había atrapado mirándolo. Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa asintiendo hacia Ron y Hermione; los miro un segundo y después devolvió aquellos ojos esmeralda de nuevo hacia mi rostro y para mi sorpresa me ofreció una sonrisa a mí también, volvió sin mas a resumir lo que estaba haciendo antes.  
  
Sonreí con tristeza, hacia ya quizás dos días que no veía a Dean, y la verdad que sentía que cada vez nos alejábamos mas. Me sentía un poco culpable por que ante aquella sonrisa que me ofreció Harry, que fue un acto de pura amistad, no pude evitar sentirme especial. Cosa que con Dean no pasaba muy a menudo. Preferí no complicarme la vida y olvidarlo.  
  
Se termino el desayuno y bajamos toda la escuela al campo de quiddich. Con el paso del tiempo el equipo de rawenclaw había mejorado bastante y se esperaba un buen Partido. Me senté cerca con mis amigas cerca de Ron, Harry y Hermione. Recuerdo no haber prestado mucha atención al juego, preocupada por que no veía a Dean por ninguna parte, pase todo el juego buscando sus cabellos entre la multitud.  
  
De repente escucho los aplausos y gritos de Gryffindor y Rawenclaw. Rawenclaw, había ganado. Y sorprendentemente más rápido de lo que todos hubiésemos esperado. Salí rápidamente del campo. Quería buscar a Dean. Corrí lo más rápido, algo me decía que las cosas no estaban bien.  
  
Di la contraseña a la dama gorda, y me paralice. No lo podía creer.  
  
Dean......y Lavander.....se estaban Besando.  
  
....No notaban mi presencia.  
  
Mis ojos se comenzaron a empapar de lagrimas....!¿como pude haber sido tan ingenua?!  
  
A lo lejos se comenzaba a escuchar el tumulto de los Gryffindor.  
  
Di dos pasos adelante. Y las personas notaron por fin mi presencia, se notaba que no esperaban que el juego Terminase tan pronto.  
  
Lavander fue la primera en notar me . Dios como quise en aquellos momentos desaparecer. Su rostro mostró cierto arrepentimiento pero menos del que hubiera esperado después de atraparla besándose con mi "novio". A el no le podía ver la cara. Se escondía detrás de Lavander, seguro escucho de mis hermanos que mi temperamento no era muy bueno en situaciones que no eran de mi agrado.  
  
Detrás de mi se acumulaba poco a poco todo Gryffindor susurrando; no sabían lo que había encontrado. Yo no tenia la voluntad de moverme, ¡¿como pudo haberme engañado?!. Las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, no por que lo amase y lo hubiese perdido, por que no es así. No por que no me quisiese como antes decía. Sino por haberme engañado. Por no tener el tacto de terminar lo nuestro y mirarme a la cara, en vez de andar con Lavander a escondidas.  
  
Pudiste habérmelo dicho....¿POR QUÉ NO LO HICITE?- le dije o le grite mejor dicho.  
  
Peligrosamente me acerque a donde Lavander lo escondía. La empuje hacia un lado, olvidando todos aquellos modales que mi madre me había enseñado. Cogí el rostro de Dean entre mis manos. Había dejado de llorar por ahora. Me acerque hasta que casi mis labios rozaron con los suyos.  
  
Tu te lo pierdes- le dije, dándole una de mis mas calurosas sonrisas. Y sé que no se espero lo que paso después.  
  
......Le pegue una cachetada.  
  
Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.  
  
Empuje a mi paso a todo Gryffindor en mi camino. Y vi la cara de furia que Ron llevaba en su rostro. De seguro le pegaría a Dean. Y yo no trataría de detenerlo. Me sorprendió ver a su lado a Harry que llevaba una cara, igual o mas brava, pero no le tome importancia.  
  
Después de todo....lloraba ahora de nuevo  
  
*Fin del Flashback*  
  
Y aquí estoy. A pasos de renunciar al amor. A segundos de darme por vencida y no querer a nadie mas en toda mi vida. Llorando por que me siento, Insuficiente, vana y cobarde.  
  
La escoba esta olvidada a mi lado. Ni volar siento que puedo. Me acuesto en la mitad del campo de quiddich, mi espalda en la hierva y mis ojos pegados al cielo.  
  
Desde pequeña siempre tuve una fascinación por las estrellas. Me encantaba pasarme mirándolas y imaginarme cuantas de ellas habría en este universo. Saber que todas eran diferentes. Originales, únicas.  
  
Solía perderme horas contándolas y saber que todo estaría bien si seguían en el cielo ....cuidándome.  
  
A pasado ya quien sabe si una o dos horas. Y aquí sigo contando estrellas. Adormilándome con el silencio poco a poco.  
  
Siento pasos caminar hacia mi lado...y siento panico.  
  
-¿Quién es?- pregunto frenéticamente. Estoy asustada. Quizás sea un poco paranoica.  
  
- Estaba preocupado por ti- me contesto simplemente. Sabia que yo no necesitaba nombres para identificar su voz. Nunca lo eh necesitado.  
  
Los pasos llegaron hasta esta a un lado de mi cabeza. Y lo sentí poco a poco acostarse a mi lado.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte. Siendo un poco más grosera de lo que en verdad sentía.  
  
- Vine a buscarte- me contesto Harry como si fuese lo mas obvio. Miraba al cielo conmigo y noto la cara de concentración que tenia- ¿y tu que haces aquí?  
  
Titubeé no sabia si decírselo o no. Tal vez sé burlaría de mis tendencias infantiles. Y en realidad no necesitaba que nadie se riese de mi. Pero vi en sus ojos genuina preocupación y sabia que no se reiría de mi; Ni hoy ni nunca.  
  
-C-contando estrellas- le dije. No quería mirar como se reía de mi, pero me sorprendió verlo apoyarse en un solo codo y verme como si me estuviese burlando de el. Poco a poco se fue acostando de nuevo a mi lado, nuestros brazos rozando.  
  
- No creí que nadie mas lo hiciera- dijo. Estuve a punto de preguntar que, pero entendí que el también contaba estrellas, y le sonreí. Me sentía de verdad feliz.  
  
No sé si fue en verdad el frío; o el echo de que nuestros brazos estuviesen rozando que no pude evitar temblar. Harry sintió que temblaba, y rodeo un brazo debajo de mi espalda, y el otro sobre mi cadera; mi cabeza en su pecho.  
  
Y nos quedamos ahí, quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Contando estrellas; hasta que poco a poco sentí su respiración hacerse uniforme y sus brazos relajarse un poco.  
  
Sabia que lo quería de nuevo. Y que tal vez...tal vez el me quería también.  
  
Quizás dios quiso que conociese personas equivocadas, para que cuando llegara la correcta supiese apreciarla.  
  
Y aquella noche, aquella noche descubri que le quiero. Y que me quiere, aquella noche.....nos quisimos.....contando estrellas...  
  
**********************************-*******************---*********  
  
N/A: ¿qué les parecio????----dejen reviews , si??....  
  
Ojalá les aya gustado tanto como a mi. 


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: primero que todo este cap va a dedicado a Karla (´Mione) por su gran ayuda en mi mala ortografía y concordancia.  
  
Espero que les guste la secuela tanto como a mi...!! lean y disfruten(ojala)..  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*  
  
Me desperté con el sol en mi cara. Por unos segundo sintiéndome desorientada. Recuerdo sentir un calor extraño opacar el frío que en la mañana, se supone, debería sentir. Sentir brazos ajenos rodeando mi cuerpo con una inocencia pura; quizás antes aquellos brazos me hubiesen causado pánico, pero ahora parecían brindarme cierta seguridad, cierta felicidad.  
  
No quería abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con que aquellas sensaciones eran puro producto de mi imaginación, o que aquel abrazo que recuerdo borrosamente no era mas que una ilusión que yo misma me inventaba, tratando de llenar un espacio que en realidad ha estado vacío toda mi vida.  
  
Sentí como el dueño de los brazos a mi alrededor se movía, indicando, ligeramente, que la persona se había despertado también por lo brillante del sol. Me hice la dormida, estaba demasiado cómoda como para que alguien me levantase; quería quedarme así toda la vida: en brazos de quien me quisiese, y saber que en aquellos momentos nada más importaba.  
  
Sentí como me levantaron con facilidad; nunca he pesado mucho. La persona que me llevaba en sus brazos tarareaba una canción triste, suavemente; recuerdo no poder haber evitado pensar como, aquella canción, caía tan bien con el momento. Jure en aquellos momentos designar aquella, por mas triste que fuera, nuestra canción.  
  
Sus brazos me sujetaban suavemente por las piernas y la espalda, mi cabeza ligeramente acomodada sobre su pecho; la tela de su camisa rozaba mi cara y sentí su piel estremecer bajo lo leve de mi contacto; sonreí para mi misma, alegre de saber que existía alguien a quien, el solo tocarme ligeramente, le causase una ilusión  
  
Muy sumida en todo lo que lo relacionaba a él y a su contacto, no note como poco a poco nos movimos a través de los terrenos. Yo, cómodamente en sus brazos, mientras que él seguía tarareando aquella canción que, sé, me costara sacarme de la cabeza. Una canción de aquellas que sólo los mejores cantantes saben escribir, incrustando en las letras, sin que lo notes, un sentimiento que muchos ni sueñan con conocer; poetas qué, a través de su música, comparten con el mundo ajeno, su sabiduría.  
  
Sentí gratitud ante aquel ya no tan extraño. Sabia ahora cuánto su palabra significaba y hasta que punto su moral llegaba. Cualquiera hubiera aprovechado aquella oportunidad para pasarse de listo, pero Harry no; sus manos permanecían una sujetando mis piernas mientras que la otra pasaba detrás de mi espalda, por mucho que le costase así moverse a través de el terreno. Bajo sus pies podía escuchar la hierva levemente crujir, y lo sentí tratar de acortar el paso, sus brazos poco a poco cansarse.  
  
El camino del campo de quiddicht al castillo no era corto. Me sentí de pronto un poco egoísta ¿causarle tanta dificultad sólo porque quería atesorar cada minuto de su contacto? ¿sólo porque sus brazos parecían ahora el lugar más cómodo que he conocido?  
  
Abrí los ojos lentamente, cierta parte de mí pensando en lo mucho que me agradaba estar en sus brazos y cómo me costaría opacar, después, todo aquel sentimiento que se formaba poco a poco dentro de mi. Al abrirlos completamente, me encontré con su cara examinando de cerca la mía, como esperando el momento en el que mis ojos decidiesen mirarlo. Quizás supo siempre que me hacía la dormida.  
  
- Hola - me dijo, mientras me veía de cerca ahogar un bostezo; no pudo evitar doblar ligeramente la comisura de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Le regalé una propia, sabiendo que aquello era mucho más que suficiente; a lo lejos escuché el leve sonido que producen las lechuzas que volaban muy alto sobre nosotros.  
  
Lo miré adormilada, tratando lentamente de enfocar su cara... sus lentes estaban levemente virados, escondiendo aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto habían vivido, y su cabello... no hay otras palabras que lo describan mejor que... adorablemente desordenado; tapaban tan bien aquella cicatriz tan conocida por el mundo, pero que tanto dolor le ha causado.  
  
- ¿Cómo estás? - me preguntó, preocupado. ¿ Si supieras que no me importa más que el presente? ¿Que no hay una sola parte de mi cerebro que recuerde a Dean, sólo mas que pura tristeza? ¿Que toda mi vida he deseado que me mires como me miras ahora, y que nada más importe?  
  
- Bien - te dije. Quería que parases de hablar y me dejaras suspirar tu aroma tranquilamente; que pararas de hablar y me miraras con aquellos ojos tuyos, sin preocuparte por cosas que, sinceramente, para mí, en estos momentos, no tienen importancia.  
  
La brisa acarició mi rostro, momentos en los cuales cerré mis ojos, disfrutando el tiempo que vivía al máximo, disfrutando las sensaciones que me producían tus brazos y todo el ambiente a mi alrededor.  
  
- ¿Segura? - me preguntaste, dubitativo. No creías que pudiese olvidar algo como lo de ayer en tan poco tiempo. Te ofrecí una de mis mejores sonrisas, tratando de asegurarte que todo estaba bien, mientras me acomodaba más aun en tus brazos. En tus labios siempre jugando aquella sonrisa divertida.  
  
El monólogo te había hecho parar a descansar un segundo; me impactó lo fuerte del sentimiento de no querer dejar tus brazos, de que no me soltases aunque nuestro futuro dependiese de eso. Pero no me bajaste de donde estaba tan cómoda, quizás intuiste que no me quería ir, o quizás para ti significaba igual, o más, tenerme cerca de ti. Opte personalmente por la segunda, y creo que me acompañaste, silenciosamente, en mi decisión.  
  
No se porqué fue, pero me sentí segura por primera vez, pensando que, si algo estaba destinado a pasar entre nosotros, pasaría; que todo se toma su tiempo, y solo me quedaría esperar al día en el que las cosas tomasen el curso correcto, o, al menos, el ya predestinado. Rezando por dentro que fuese el que yo quería, confiando en dejarle las cosas al destino.  
  
Me pusiste en tus brazos de manera que te fuese mejor movilizarte, adquiriendo de pronto una fuerza que no sé de dónde conseguiste. No quise cerrar mis ojos, verte era mucho más ameno que cualquier otra cosa que hecho en toda mi vida, ver como la luz acentuaba pálidamente tu rostro, o como este adquiría cierto aire de concentración.  
  
No todo puede ser perfecto. Recordé entonces como, juntos, no habíamos regresado, y que sospecha pudiese levantar aquel enunciado en mentes convencionales; como si juntos regresábamos, qué haría pensar eso a la gente. Nunca he sido de aquellas a las que les importe lo que piense la gente, pero ahora no se trataba solo de mí... también estabas tú; y no quería perjudicarte sólo porque me habías venido a buscar, sólo porque te preocupaba mi bienestar.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Gin? - me preguntaste, cuando notaste en mi cara la preocupación. Siempre he sido muy obvia, dejando al descubierto lo que siento.  
  
- Bueno...es que no regresamos- trate de decir, rezando porque el rubor no subiese a mis mejillas, sin mirarte a la cara. Me moría de la pena.  
  
- ¿ Y eso que tiene...? - me preguntaste antes de que tu desconcierto pasase a comprensión.  
  
Hallé más interesante mis manos: no quería verte a la cara; el rubor permanentemente ahora implantado en mis mejillas.  
  
- No te preocupes Gin: hoy es sábado, todos deben estar en Hogsmade- me dijiste, seguro de ti mismo. Siempre has sido así para mi, la persona más segura y confiada que he conocido.  
  
Seguimos nuestro recorrido, mientras comenzabas a tararear aquella canción que, sólo por el ritmo, me parecía de cierta forma majestuosa. Sin previo aviso paraste, no supe en aquellos momentos si fue por el cansancio o simplemente porque querías disfrutar la mañana.  
  
Al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que estábamos frente al lago. Conmigo aún en tus brazos, te arrodillaste hasta que te lograste sentar completamente. No se porqué en esos momentos sentí la necesidad de abrazarte, de que supieses cuánto, estos momentos, por más insignificantes que pareciesen, significaban para mi. Y apuesto a que me entendiste.  
  
Ahora que mis brazos rodeaban tu cuello, podía escuchar mejor aquella canción que tanto cantabas, y que tanto me llamaba la atención. No sé si fue la forma en la que tu voz la cantaba, como si esta fuese algo más que una simple canción, o si fue la letra de ésta que me hicieron sentir bien, que me hicieron sentir contenta, feliz de estar en tus brazos, de poder jugar con tu cabello.  
  
Después de unos minutos, me apartaste ligeramente, mirándome a los ojos; al verlos vi en ellos un sentimiento que no sé cómo llevas dentro de ti, una tristeza pero a la vez amor... ¿amor por mí, quizás? Creo que sí.  
  
Te sonreí, pasando mi mano por tu mejilla, no esperando a que dieras el primer paso. Me miraste con cierta incógnita en tus ojos, y te asentí, sabiendo que querías preguntar. Poco a poco tu rostro fue bajando para encontrarse con el mío. Tus labios con los míos. Millones de sensaciones acompañaron aquel beso. Muchas que no había sentido nunca y otras cuantas que ya conocía. Acaricie tu cabello como muchas veces, aunque no lo admita a nadie, he soñado.  
  
Nos separamos ambos necesitando un poco de aire. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos unos cuantos segundos. Tratando de mantener vivo el recuerdo para siempre dentro de mi memoria. Cuando los abrí, me mirabas, cierta duda en tus ojos que poco a poco era a pagada por el amor que en ellos se reflejaba, apuesto a que mis ojos se hallaban iguales.  
  
-Te amo Gin- me dijiste abrazándome hacia ti y susurrándome al oído. Mi pecho se lleno de felicidad. No era la primera vez que alguien me decía que me amaba, era la primera vez que sí significaba algo, la primera vez que lo sentía del corazón; de tú corazón.  
  
-Yo también, Harry, yo también- te dije, atrayendo tus labios de nuevo a los míos. Sabiendo que ahora que te tenia nada mas importaba. Que ahora que me tenias no abría pena lo suficientemente dolorosa como para no seguir adelante. Sabiendo que yo seria lo que te haría continuar y tu serias lo mismo, o más, para mi.  
  
FIN...  
  
***----**--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*- *-*-*  
  
N/A: que tal? Valio la pena la continuación?? Dejen reviews..!  
  
Besos...  
  
Mep. 


End file.
